Not Quite a Knight
by Kurisuten-chan
Summary: Royai. Riza stared after him, a gentle pink spreading across her cheeks. He may have gotten the kiss, but she was not a Princess, damn it. A tribute to lovely Royai Day, and the end of the FMA series! Warning: Slight spoilers for the manga.


_**Kuri-Kuri:**__ I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, that amazing series belongs to Hiromu Arakawa! Enjoy, and I'm sorry if it's kind of OOC. Happy Royai Day!_

* * *

_**Not Quite a Knight**_

_A Royai Day Fanfiction_

* * *

The first thing that came to her mind when she regained consciousness was that, God, she felt _horrible_. Her shoulder was throbbing painfully and she felt dizzy and weak, probably from blood loss, her brain supplied. Riza Hawkeye contemplated going back to sleep, but then realized that in her state of heightened feeling she wasn't going to be unconscious again any time soon. She slowly peeled open her amber eyes and groggily took in her surroundings. She appeared to be in some kind of hospital from the looks of it, the completely white walls, white floors, white _everything_. She glanced over to the other side of her bed and was surprised to find herself looking into a pair of worried white _eyes_. "Ah – Colonel – what are you doing here?" she stuttered in a very un-Hawkeye like manner.

"Lieutenant! You're awake!" he exclaimed, rushing over to her bedside awkwardly, unused to stumbling around in total darkness. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Colonel Mustang, but why are _you_ here?" the blonde woman asked sternly.

"Hawkeye, you wound me! I'm merely here to make sure that my beloved Lieutenant is well. Can't I pay a visit to my favorite subordinate?" the ebony haired man replied, clutching his chest dramatically.

None of his acts fazed Riza though; she'd long ago learned to ignore it. "What I mean, Colonel, is that you should be in bed. You've just lost your vision and are in no condition to be staggering around Central. You're currently more useless than you normally are and if you trip down a flight of stairs or injure yourself in any other way you'll be even more useless," the Lieutenant explained bluntly.

Roy feigned a hurt look, but inside he was smiling, relieved to have the Hawkeye they all knew and loved back. Even if the useless comment did sting a bit. "Oh dear Lieutenant, how could you? After I blindly trekked all the way across the hospital to see you!"

"So you are supposed to be lying down in bed," Riza confirmed, looking rather un-amused.

"Woe is me, I dodge all of the doctors and nurses, walk up a flight of stairs, nearly get run over by a wheelchair and my lovely subordinate merely chastises me!" Roy teased. "What ever happened to the time when the knight would get a kiss from the fair maiden he traveled over mountains to find?"

Fair maiden? Hawkeye scoffed. She was most certainly _not_ a fair maiden and Roy would certainly _not_ be getting a kiss…although the kiss was tempting, maybe it'd shut him up for a while?

Riza bushed slightly at that last thought, and was, for a moment, glad that Roy couldn't see her.

"Well, you are most certainly _not_ getting a kiss from me, Colonel," she said. "Now you better leave before anyone realizes you're gone."

Right as the pretty solider said that they heard some people rushing by the door. "I think he went this way!"

"We better find him before he runs into a wall or something."

Roy chuckled nervously as the doctors raced by, "I think it's a little too late for that…"

It was times like these that Riza wondered why she had joined the army for this idiot.

"Well, I better be off then, Princess!" Roy grinned. "By the way, thanks, Riza, for guiding me and sticking with me."

Hawkeye flinched slightly in surprise when she felt his lips awkwardly kiss the corner of her mouth, his lack of sight making him miss his actual target by a couple inches.

"Get well soon!" he called rushing out the door, clipping his shoulder against the wall accidentally in his haste, the door swiftly closing behind him with a soft thunk.

Riza stared after him, a gentle pink spreading across her cheeks. He may have gotten the kiss, but she was _not_ a Princess, damn it.

* * *

_**Kuri-Kuri:**__ Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, and I would very much appreciate it if you reviewed! And Happy Royai Day to all! Oh and happy Fullmetal Alchemist Ends day too! 'Cause it just ended. Please review and spread the Royai love!_


End file.
